Puzzle
|composer=Hiroko Sebu |artist= |arrangement=Hiroko Sebu |season=3 |start=Episode 63 |end=Episode 75}} is the sixth ending of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime (second ending of the third season), performed by . Kanji Lyrics あれ？　なんか見つからない 確かここにあったはずなのに… どんなに探してみても 探せないよ　別次元の空間に消えた？ 完成しそうな絵でも Last Piece　僕らはずっと探り合って こんなにもそばにいて 曖昧なまま境界線 ため息またひとつ落ちて 君は無意識　蹴飛ばした 足りない絵と足りない絵で 僕ら向かい合って読み解くけど 答えを間違ってばかりいて ふたりの世界　繋ぎ切れない あれ？　なにを探してたか いつの間にかわかんなくなった 遡ってたどっても 思い出せない　とてつもなく大切なものさ いつも見失うから Last Piece　僕らは不安をただよう 他愛ない話だけ 積もり積もってまたあしたで 気持ちはまた言葉の中 埋もれ紛れて　行方不明 足りない絵と足りない絵で 僕ら向かい合って読み解くけど そうでもあるしそうでもない 未完成なのは　僕らのこころ いつだって　めぐりめぐる堂々巡り 手を取って抜け出したいよ いつかは　Uh Ah 完璧なふたりになれたなら Romanized Lyrics Are? nanka mitsukaranai Tashika koko ni atta hazu na no ni... Donna ni sagashite mitemo Sagasenai yo betsu jigen no kuukan ni kieta? Kansei shisou na e demo Last Piece bokura wa zutto saguriatte Konna ni mo soba ni ite Aimaina mama kyoukaisen Tameiki mata hitotsu ochite Kimi wa muishiki ketobashita Tarinai e to tarinai e de Bokura mukaiatte yomitoku kedo Kotae o machigatte bakari ite Futari no sekai tsunagikirenai Are? nani o sagashiteta ka Itsuno ma ni ka wakannaku natta Sakanobotte tadottemo Omoidasenai totetsumonaku taisetsu na mono sa Itsumo miushinau kara Last Piece bokura wa fuan o tadayou Tawai nai hanashi dake Tsumori tsumotte mata ashita de Kimochi wa mata kotoba no naka Uzumore magirete yukue fumei Tarinai e to tarinai e de Bokura mukaiatte yomitoku kedo Sou demo aru shi sou demo nai Mikansei na no wa bokura no kokoro Itsudatte megurimeguru doudoumeguri Te o totte nukedashitai yo Itsuka wa Uh Ah Kanpeki na futari ni nareta nara English Lyrics Huh? I can't seem to find it. I could have sworn it was right here... No matter how much I search, It doesn't turn up. Did it vanish into another dimension? Even if the puzzle seems almost complete, We're always searching for that last piece. You're this close beside me, but there's an ambiguous boundary. As another sigh falls from my lips. Unaware, you kicked it away. Each having incomplete puzzles, face to face, we decipher one another. But we keep mistaking the answers. We fail to connect our worlds. Huh? What was I searching for? I suddenly lost all concept of it. Even if I backtrack, following the traces, I can't remember. It was something incredibly important... We always lose sight of it, so we drift in uncertainty looking for that last piece. Nothing but pointless conversations Are left building up, leaving only tomorrow. Our feelings still lie within our words, Buried, derailed... missing. Each having incomplete puzzles, Face to face, we decipher one another. But we keep mistaking the answers. We fail to connect our worlds. Always going 'round and 'round in circles, I wanna take your hand and break free! If only someday... ooh, ahh, We can be complete together! Trivia * This ending reproduces images from the manga, Rokumon with the instrument shelter is shown on the back cover of the volumes, and the images of Rinne and Sakura are the front covers of the english version of Volume 1 and of Volume 22, and the front pages of chapters 106, 216, 188, 234, 191. Category:Music